Strictly Business - Boss! Denmark x Reader
by AshIzEpic
Summary: Hello! This is my first story/chapter on ... I originally posted it on , but they aren't THAT big on fan fictions. Clearly this is indeed an x reader, so, I hope I've met some expectations. (I'm actually new to x Readers too... sheesh I need to catch up.) Please comment... I would love to build on my writing skills and all that jazz. :)
1. Chapter 1

Your fingers traced the encrypted letters. **SECRETARY**. You felt a rush of excitement run through your veins. It was your second day of the job. The first job out of college. You felt as if you were on top of the world, although, you found that your boss and his co-workers were asses. At any rate, you were thankful for the job and didn't let their insults toward other women in the office get to you. It was just business.

The man you worked for was only a year older than you, which was surprising. You had originally expecting a balding, white-haired guy for CEO. At first, he was incredibly dashing and attractive man. And then he began to gossip to his co-workers. Insults sputtered out towards women working at the office as if it were another casual conversation.

Brushing a strand of (h/c) out of your eyes you looked up to see a woman walk up to you. It was Samantha, you remembered befriending her yesterday. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she sighed, "You have such an amazing figure, legs, hair… yet you hide it with all _that_." She referred to your overly professional clothes and your hair tied back in a bun. You looked down at the papers on your desk, "I just want my job to be formal, Samantha. Nothing more, nothing less."

The woman shrugged and started to walk away in her tight red dress. You thought you heard her mutter, "I honestly don't know why he hired her."

You grimaced at the remark, but deep down you didn't understand either. To you, you weren't the cutest girl in the bunch. Just a normal girl who had a degree, merely tagging along for the ride. Shrugging, you went back to the paperwork. 'He needs to sign this stack,' you thought. You gripped the stack and made your way through the scrutinizing office.

The door read "**MATIAS KHOLER**" and tiny letters underneath "**CEO**". Before everyone in the room shut their trap you overheard, "- but girl has it going _on_ if you know what I mean." The group chuckled.

As you opened the door you saw three men sitting on the couch and another leaning against the desk.

"Yes?" Said the one leaning against the desk. He had blonde hair and blue, intensifying eyes. He could make any woman faint just by looking at her if he wanted to. The man wore a dark grey suit with his hands in his pockets, he looked like a model, you had the admit that. "Mr. Kohler, you need to revise these forms before signing and submitting," you looked up at his considering expression. "Fine then, I'll get that done in a bit," Kohler took the stack out of your hands. As you turned to walk out, you heard, "Oh. (Y/n). Could you take these to Greg's assistant or whoever she is to him?" You heard the group of men chuckling to the, what it seemed to be, inside joke as your boss rummaged through his desk. "Ah, here they are!" He handed you a stack in return. You tried to take them, but he held his tight grasp.

Matias leaned in and whispered, "Smile." He smirked as you walked out with a tint of pink laying on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

'That… that was unnerving,' You thought as you walked back through the office towards Samantha. She was giggling with an older man, which made you think about the "joke" your boss hung in the air earlier. "Samantha, Mr. Kohler wanted to give this to you," saying it made you want to leave it at that and walk away. Even if you scarcely knew anything about her, you knew that she could draw out long conversations from one statement.

Her face immediately brightened as you mentioned "Kohler", and then she looked down at the stack of papers, "Oohh, lucky me. Pardon me Greg, I think we need to continue this discussion at a different time," Samantha winked at him and snatched the papers out of your outstretched hand.

"The world needs more women like _her_," The balding man said to himself as he walked past you. Sighing, you trekked your way back to your desk. It looked especially cleaner now that the random folders and papers were organized. It was a relief, too. The first day you walked in it seemed as if the whole building were shoving their workload at you.

"All done already, Hon?" Said a smiling woman, appearing in front of you. "Oh, um, why yes," You smiled unsurely back. _**SLAM**_! She threw a book onto your desk that read, "Rules and Regulations." It looked like the size of your thumb, "Read this tonight," she looked at your shocked expression, "Oh yes, and if you don't mind… another drawer of client files are needing a tidying up at my office."

You blinked your disbelief away, "No, no of course I don't mind. Not at all!" The woman's smile widened, "Oh, goody. Be over in five." As she left you slumped in your chair, brushing a (h/c) loose strand of hair from your eyes. 'It'll get better, this it the real world (y/n). The real world,' you thought. 'Yeah, full of morons and brainless idiots,' another half said.

* * *

Its been a month from that agonizing point, you now had an apartment several blocks away, made a couple new friends from different places who had given good advice, and the workload had become relatively decent. It was that or you had just gotten used to it.

You learned more about the people you worked with, Samantha, who hadn't surprised you yet, was desperate for a raise. Emily, the gossiping receptionist, told stories to people she didn't even know. It was best to stay clear of her. Matias Kohler was found to be in a relationship with some model you never heard of. She visited often as it seemed, never wearing the same outfit, clearly you saw why.

Today was the same, as always. Walking in holding a Starbucks coffee while getting glares by the same people each morning. You hadn't figured out why you got them yet, but its not like you cared anyway.

A stack of papers sat in the same place as the did each day, right smack in the middle of all the organized folders. When you sat down you heard an impatient cough. You looked up to see a blonde looking down at you. She wore a black coat and a pair of dark sunglasses even knowing it was cloudy today. As if on cue your boss walked in putting a smile on his face, "Jessica! Back from your tour?" Her expression stayed just as unpleasantly as before. He turned to you, "Thanks." You just smacked a friendly smile on your face as he led her to his office.

"That lucky bitch…" Samantha said, smugly. "So ungrateful," she muttered, and then walked away. For the last statement you agreed with her, she didn't seem fortunate about the relationship in front of _anyone_.

Within the next three minutes Jessica walked out, closing the door behind her. It was abrupt; the whole floor grew silent, just to watch her leave.

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP_... Your work phone sounded off, igniting the floor's conversations once again. You looked down at the ID caller, "M. Kohler". "Hello?" You answered. "Ah, (y/n), please come to my office. It's urgent," he said slowly. "I'll be right there."

* * *

You opened the door to see you boss with his head buried in his arms, his blonde hair messier than usual. As you closed the door you slowly said, "Yes?" Mathias sat up, rubbing his bloodshot eyes, "I need to ask of you a favor." You nodded, chilled by the sorrowful mood of the room. You were so used to a happy, jumpy employer. He handed you a ripped piece of notebook paper. "Go to the store… any store I don't care just get me those things." He stared back down at his desk as you looked over the three words sloppily written on the piece of paper.

_Vodka_

_ Baseball Bat_


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette cashier glanced up at you as she scanned the items, "Bad break-up?" You paused rummaging through your purse for the two hundred dollars. "Erm… yeah, something like that."

* * *

"Keep the change," Kohler muttered. He didn't bother to look up from the empty desk. You thought better than to say any more than a, "Thank you, sir." And closed the door on the way out.

* * *

_CRASH_! The sound echoed through the floor. You felt the live atmosphere change dramatically after the first hour of this. _SMASH_! Only a few murmurs were heard and nothing else. 'I wonder if this is somewhat normal around here…' Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room of nervous employees; you had noticed the day was coming to an end. It was nearly 7:30 anyway.

"OUT!" A shout rang through the room. Your head snapped the direction, Samantha stood in front of Mr. Kohler's opened door. You saw a hand snatch at the handle and slam the door in the woman's face. Once she turned, her expression was shaken. Samantha quickly recollected herself and walked away. The office now had around five people left, you wouldn't be surprised if they left in a type of fear of being fired. Looking at your desk you knew you couldn't even bring all this paperwork back with you to the apartment. In addition to a small report being due for Riley.

You groaned in defeat and hovered your fingers over the keyboard, begging for a choice of words to fly into your head.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock now and the report was on its last sentence. You grinned in triumph, 'About time!' Thinking this made your grin widen.

As you packed your few items you directed your gaze towards the long subsided office of Mathias Kohler. You felt sympathy for the man despite the fact that he was your boss. You left your possessions at the desk and walked through the empty office towards the door. It only took one knock for a rough voice to answer, "Come in."

Hesitantly, you inched the door open. The floor was covered in glass and broken trinkets. The desk was destroyed, it leaned unevenly with battered edges and various scratches. The walls had random gashes and scratches. You tried to avoid the glass pelting the floor.

Mathias sat on the couch, lazily. Holding the vodka bottle in one hand and the abused baseball bat at his side. He sighed, "Don't you just love it when your world evolves around one little, insignificant thing… and that little, insignificant thing just claws at it. Slowly ripping it into ribbons, just so it can deliver its final, fatal blow?"

He noticed your confused expression, "Come. Come sit. Please." He swiped shards of glass of the couch next to him. You obeyed and looked at his faraway gaze. The man cleared has throat, you also noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. "You do know I loved her," He looked at your face. You nodded quickly. "Don't respond to this as a secretary… respond as a friend," he breathed in a raged breath, "Have you ever loved somebody so much that it hurt to look at them? So, _so_ much that you worry everyday that you do everything in your power to make them love you?"

You nodded thinking back, it hurt to think about it.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Mom!" You cheerfully answered through the phone. "What'd you call me for? If it's money again then-"

"No, no! I wanted to tell you the good news!" You heared a frustrated sigh on the other end, "Spit it out, I don't have all the goddamn time in the world."

"I got a job as a secretary at a high end com-"

You were cut off by malicious laughter, "A… A secretary?! Oh that's rich. Why not get a job at a club for crying out loud!" After that, the laughter continued and the call ended.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Matias nodded, seeing you cringe at the memory. He put an arm around you, pulling you closer. You let him and rested your head; you felt like you needed some comfort for once. "Tell me what you're thinking." Hearing this made you look up at those icy blue eyes. Matias Kohler smiled, "Ah, come on now! I can never seem to get into that mind of yours. For once, I want to hear about _(y/n)'s_ personal life. I can't have all the attention."

"My… my mother never accepted my ambitions. She always thought I was throwing my life away being – well – here. She thought I should 'live my life to the fullest', going to clubs, staying out late, so on and so forth. It was the typical mother daughter relationship, but flipped. I, never once, agreed with her. You let your head lean against him, staring into the oblivious mess of his office.

He looked down at you and offered the bottle. Instinctively, you declined with a simple shake of the head. It wasn't you thing to drink your sorrows away. "I'm sorry," Matias broke the silence. "Hey. I'm not here to make a depressing person of myself," you said softly, wishing away the topic.

Silence.

"I should be getting home, Mr-"

"Please, just call me Matias when we're alone. 'Mr. Kohler' makes me think someone's going to strangle me."

You nodded, standing. "Leave the door open on your way out will ya? I'll be following you in a couple minutes," he said, exasperated, also standing. As you reached for the doorknob you felt a hand on your shoulder. Matias wore a small smile, "Have a good evening, (y/n)… and thank you." You just smiled in response.

* * *

On the way home you took a taxi, it was too dark to walk. The driver looked in the rearview mirror, "You got a fever, Ms.?" You looked back in the mirror to see your face in several shades of red.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of seem like I need to explain a bit of this chapter. Your mom is a b-*cough* in one way or another. Instead of pushing you, (y/n), into becoming what you are now... she discourages it. (Believe it or not, there are these moms out there. I live in the U.S. ((A.K.A. 'merica)) I've seen _everything._) Anyway, please review, comment. Whatever you feel like if you love this or hate this, perhaps in the neutral zone? Thanks everyone who's been following this story. Even knowing it isn't the most vast, it really boasts my confidence :). (Friend reading as I type: Since when did you have confidence issues about your stories?) One more thing: Holy Moly over 1,000 words? Sweet. Have a good day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

He watched the lights of the passing by city. The class was cold against his messy blonde hair. Matias Kohler was going home tonight… alone.

The taxi slowed to a halt. The blonde paid and slammed the door. "Good evening, Mr. Kohler," the doorman greeted him with a smile. Wordlessly, he walked into the plaza of the tall building. Nobody walked the marble floor but him.

The doors of the elevator opened as soon as Matias pressed the button. He felt dead inside as he walked into the tidy apartment five minutes later.

It was fully carpeted in the living room, the walls had a smooth, formal cream color. Half the room overlooked the beautiful New York nightlife. His arms hung limply at his sides as he sat down on an empty loveseat which overlooked the streets below, bustled with traffic even knowing it was a quarter after midnight.

Kohler laughed psychotically, "Of course this would happen to me! _Jeg er sindssyg!_"

The man smiled, kicking of his shoes. He reached into his coat's pocket to reveal a small bottle of Jack Daniels.

"O-bla-di-" The blonde took a swig and coughed, "Ooo-bla-da! Life goes on-". Another swig, "-brah! La, la, how life goes on…" Matias felt something slide down his cheek. Angrily, he flung the now empty bottle behind him and wiped away the tear with the back of his hand. "_Hvad fanden er der galt med mig?_"

* * *

**A/N: This is where I show you Mathias' side of things. His point of view, although, it is pretty short. It did take me some time to think about exactly how I was to do this. Eh, :/ whatever. If any spelling issues or mistakes appear within this chapter you're free to correct me! (Also I would really ****_really _****appreciate reviews! More than you think... ^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What have I told you about getting a stable job?!"

Silence.

"No, Mom. What could you possibly drone about?"

"Are you comparing me to a bee?!"

Another moment of silence, you shifted your weight from your right foot to your left as you waited for the elevator to hit the top floor.

"Whatever! (Y/n), all those 'stable jobs' are all _scams_! Haven't I explained this to you already? Just remember me when your broken down to a tiny toothpick, okay?!"

The shrill voice being received from your mobile abruptly ended as you ended the call. This is how all the calls typically ended whenever they found out about your "preppy job".

They spoke nothing but nonsense… and quite frankly you were sick of it.

* * *

**_DING!_** The bells above the Starbucks door chimed. The noise of the awakening city was blocked out by the shutting door. "I need a break…" You sighed and pulled the coat loosely from your neck. It was one of the most fashionable things you wore that could be casual as well as work outfit worthy… a grey Burlington coat.

Silently in line you weighed the pros and cons of today. Something a normal worker blows off on a Friday. '_I wonder if Matias is coming to work today…_' Thinking about this make you freeze. What if he did come? Would it be awkward?

A hand on your shoulder made you jump, "Well, well, well! Look who I have here." Confused, (and a little startled to be brought abruptly from your thoughts) you turned around. A tall blonde greeted you with a warm small. You smiled back, "Hi Matias! How…" You trailed off. "I'm better," his smile widened, "Much better. Thanks, and you?" "To put it bluntly, I'm tired." Matias laughed as your cheeks turned a shade of pink. '_I'm… embarrassed?_'

"Really? I hope I didn't keep you up too long," his humble face dissolved into something of somewhat concern. A surprised woman looked behind her to you and moved to him. Matias glanced over your shoulder and realized what he said. "What are you laughing at?" Your (e/c) eyes narrowed. "N…nothing," his snickering died down. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Hey! The boss is _back_, eh?" A man wearing a white dress shirt and khakis greeted Matias from inside his own office. "Ah. Tim. Very good to see you back from… where now?"

"England."

"How was it?"

"Well, let's see, I met our CEO over on the English branch… He mentioned something about you being Danish or something?"

Matias' head perked up from the pile of miscellaneous papers on his desk, "Yeah, what about it?"

Tim shrugged, "I just didn't know that… but that's besides the point anyway. The CEO, his name was Arthur I think." The blonde laughed, "Did he cook you anything by any chance?"

"No… why?"

"Tim, my dear co-worker," he slung his arm around the man, "You're too young to endure that."

**Meanwhile at your desk.**

Your mouth was agape, making a defined "o". "How in," you let the words hang in the air. Piles of paperwork was strewn across the desk, _ your_desk. "(y/n)! It's so nice to see you today!" A feminine voice rang enthusiastically behind you.

Samantha.

"Hm?" You blinked. "Hon, I was going to ask you if…" she smiled. "Would you like to go clubbing with me, Ruby, and Catherine?"

By this, you were even more bewildered. It wasn't like (as far as you knew) they disliked you. You were quiet when working. Who was going to get it done? Certainly not them. They were getting paid for nothing.

And with that thought your immediate answer was a simple "yes".

**A/N: Hello everyone! So it looks like you're going partying... Fun right? Okay, one thing to say. Can you leave me a review on how this story's going? I want to get better at -well you know- writing pretty much. It doesn't just have to be that either, just tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate it! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Why did it have to be tonight?!_' Your thoughts piled up in your head as you stared into your closet. There was absolutely nothing to wear… well that's what you thought. Your eyes lingered on a (f/c) dress that your sister had bought you your last birthday. It reached just below your butt. Gingerly, you took it off its hanger and placed it onto the bed. The neckline wasn't too low, surprisingly enough. Your sister was the person who bought inappropriate gifts for any occasion. This one was her classiest one as awkward as it is.

Then again, she was your stepsister. Your related father skipped out on you when financial problems arose, you faintly remember memories of him arguing with your mother. Nothing special, it was as if he hadn't existed. Your mother would change the subject whenever you asked about the man; much less had you found any pictures. Sometimes you'd like to think he was a super hero in comic books, or a government spy that had to leave his family for a world saving mission and come back home to see his daughter. Of course, it was childish, but you couldn't help but wonder.

Examining the dress, you noticed it was quite dazzling. It had spaghetti straps and expertly folded layers crisscrossing along the stomach, although it looked small. You shrugged, '_Might as well give it a shot. A tee shirt and jeans aren't going to get me in._'

* * *

Matthias waved as the last of his employees walk out, "Have a good evening Mr. Kohler!" He mentally cringed as he always did at the formal title, '_I need to get out of here._"

"Oi, Matthias," a male voice caused the blonde to turn. "Yeah?" Was all he could say to his friend. "Why not go partying with me and the boys? You're too tense loosen up a little! It's Friday, my friend!"

"Is there alcohol involved?" The Dane said with an eyebrow raised slightly. "If there wasn't it wouldn't be a party."

"Count me in."

* * *

You could already hear the music blaring from outside the building. "This'll be awesome, I've heard that Reds is super hard to get into," a girl by the name of Patty said bubbly. Patty and two other girls joined the bandwagon along the way. You marveled how horrible the girls' vocabulary was, it was worse than your sister's.

Being a woman your first observation was their clothing. The dresses were quite… short. Not that yours wasn't skimpy, (You were constantly tugging at the end in an effort to pull it down.) but your co-workers' and their friends' dresses were, in a lack of words, skimpier.

"Hey, Samantha. Who's dude over there?" Another tag-along named Ann pointed at a muscular, bald man somewhere in his mid thirties. He wore a black tee shirt that read "Reds Nightclub" white text. The man was practically that stereotypical bodyguard on television shows. Currently, he nodded to two girls, which after went inside.

Samantha scoffed, "He's the guy that allows the good looking people in the clubs. Don't worry about it though. I'll get in far sure." You stood there next to the group, silent and quite uncomfortable. '_Maybe if I get a few drinks into me I can block out this…_' You sighed and made a final attempt to pull down the rim of your dress, not even to bother finishing the thought.

**A/N: I know... this seems awfully short. But, hey! It's something right? Thanks so much whoever followed or favorited this story! I truly appreciate it! So. If you see any spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to comment and criticize how awful I am at spelling. Then, leave a comment telling me how you feel about the story. And comment ****_again _****telling me how epic I am. ((Not really the last part, but go ahead if you feel like it's important. XD))**

**Thanks so much you guys, I'm really, really, REALLY, am grateful! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

The bald man stood there with a stern expression. "H-Hello…" Samantha gave a unsure smile. '_What is she trying to do? Chat him up?_' You thought. He grunted motioning his head to the entrance of the club. Samantha nearly ran right inside when we heard a gruff voice say, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" The whole group froze. "Into the club…?" An unknowing voice answered, almost silent. "Pfft, like that'll happen little girl."

Slightly relieved, you turned around to see Ann being pulled harshly out of the door way of the club with the man saying, "Thought I wouldn't catch you, hm? Get outa here."

"Samantha?" You said, just above the blasting music.

"What?"

"How old is Ann…"

*"Seventeen."

You stood there with a dumbfound expression, "Why'd she come with us?!" By then the group had already left you. Shaking your head, you made your way to the bar only to be stopped by a hand on your shoulder. "Hey babe, what's a girl like you do'in in a place like this?" '_I don't have time for this._' He practically swerved your shoulders, forcing you to face him. The man had the age of you, around the early twenties. '_…Or do I?_' You replaced your grimace with cunning eyes and a seductive smile, "Oh, come on! I know you can do better than that. Huh, or you can keep those douchebag sunglasses on and keep trying to take a peek at, well…" You trailed off. He was quite an attractive man. Dark brown hair did go well with the "bad boy" effect of a black leather jacket and jeans. Past experience definitely paid off with these kinds off situations.

"Ah! A smart one I have here!" His smiled widened as he pulled off the sunglasses, which only made him look even more striking with chocolate brown eyes. "Smart one you have? Then I dare to say that I don't have a 'smart one' in my presence," You turned around before pausing, putting a sarcastic tone on, "Well you lucky bastard."

* * *

" '-I don't have a smart one?' " Tom said mockingly as he walked up to the bar next to his friend. "Ha. Ha. HA! That's absolutely _hilari-_"

"Tom?"

"What?!"

"Your starting to sound annoying again. What's the problem? Did the security guy say you can't be DJ for the second time?"

Tom shot a glare at the blonde, "_No._ Some chick just insulted me to my face!"

Matias stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter, "That's what you're mad about?! Tommy, my friend, you seriously need to lay down those sunglasses of yours. **You're only allowed to wear those things if you're from the 80's and a total badass and, um." He gestured to Tom's outfit. "Oh, just shut up."

The song "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk came on with the DJ pretending to raise and lower the volume.

Matias took another sip of the unknown alcohol the bartender happened to put in from of him, "Huh, I actually like this song."

* * *

"I hate this song!" Samantha nearly screamed. You clenched your eyes shut, holding your tongue from saying a snarky comment to defend the song. '_Can you just, oh I don't know, shut up?_' ***You guess she couldn't since she kept going on and on about how stupid disco was. '_Disco?!_' You took deep breathes to stop yourself from blurting out the comments. You immediately regretted trying to find the group of girls in the first place. Shaking your head, once more, you turned your back and walked off. It wasn't like they would notice anyway. You were just a replacement for a girl who couldn't make it.

_I got here ten minutes ago and I _still _haven't had a single drink._' You weaved through the jam packed crowd to come upon the bar, where you made room for yourself. Sighing you called for the bartender and put an arm on the bar top to steady yourself. "Ugh," you whispered, "I'll be lucky to make it the night in these stupid heels-"

"(Y/n)?"

Your head snapped up in recognition to the title. Your (e/c) eyes locked on blue ones. "So it is! What are ya doing h…?" Matias trailed off as he leaned back to catch a better view of you. You thought you could here a "whoa" but the music was so deafening you couldn't be sure. "Well, you know, I was just walking by in this lung strangling dress when I happened to come upon this place so I thought, 'Well, why not?'" You saw a smirk play on his lips. Laughing yourself, you said, "But no, really. Samantha offered, I never thought I'd meet you here though."

"Am I really that displeasing to see?" Matias' smirk morphed into a grin.

You ignored the question as you noticed the bartender growing impatient. "Um… Let's see," you looked down in thought, you hadn't thought about what you would order. "She'll have scotch." The bartender nodded and quickly disappeared.

"Wait what?"

He shrugged, "That's what I'm having… I think." You eyed him, somewhat suspicious. "Hey, Matias, who are you-" a male voice came from behind the blonde. He looked at you and back to his friend. "It's _you_ again?" You said, grimacing. "Well yes it's… Oh it's _you_."

"Uhm, you two know eachother or…" Matias said uncomfortably in the middle of a glaring battle.

"Matias, this is the chick that blew me off."

You scoffed, "Blew you off?! Please, you were practically insulting me! What do you think I would say?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I get it you know each other, let's not turn this into a stare off, okay?"

All you did was shrug and look at the drink in front of you. Taking a sip you thought, '_This is going to be a long night._'

Matias turned, separating your glare at "Tom" with his shoulder. You couldn't help but notice how much taller Matias was than you.

"Would you care to dance?"

You paused in your mid sip of your drink. "I'm not much of a, uh, dancer type person," you said quickly. "Please?" The blonde lightly took a hand of your wrist. Doing your best to avoid his gaze you kept your hand gripping the bar. "… Public places aren't really my type of thing," you said softly, looking down. "Then what is your type of thing?"

You could feel your face light up, "Uh… talking I guess." You were clamming up, but why though?

**FLASHBACK**

"Would you dance with me, baby?" The sixteen-year-old teenager asked you. Grabbing tightly to your hand. "Why of course!" Once your mouth uttered those three words he nearly dragged you to the dance floor which was already covered with people dancing.

First, it started out with simple swaying… but as the music got louder and faster the dance moves got dirtier and moved out of the crowd. Your date of the night threw open the door to the closet and pinned you to the wall, closing the door while skillfully closing it with his foot. As if he had done it before. "Wh-what are you doing?!" You exclaimed as he began kissing your neck. Throwing him off of you, you looked at him through the darkness with a wide-eyed look. Suddenly, you felt hot breath on your neck, "Why are you resistant babe?"

"P-Please stop."

"No."

With that, all you could think about was what would happen to you… then you thought of how you can stop it.

Just as his hands began to travel up your shirt your fist ran into his face. The teenager was pushed into the opposing wall. You gripped the door handle, without even thinking, you ran out. Not once had you stopped running to look back until you were out of the house where the party was and at home. This incident changed your life.

_You were only fourteen-years-old._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Very well then," Matias' hand went back to his side and he leaned back on the bar as before, with a small smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: Okay! I hope this will be a good excuse for the short chapters! It's 3:30 A. M. and I really need to sleep now.**

**What I was thinking when writing:**

***Believe me, kids younger probably sneak in in this day and age... my gawd.**

****I'm so sorry Al! - I'm gonna die. **

*****I really _really_ disagree with people who think Daft Punk is "disco".**


	8. Chapter 8

"-and then I said, 'Well come at me, bro!'" Tom smiled and casually slung his arm around your shoulders. You gave him a look, "… And then what happened?" The man blurted a drunken laugh, "I punched 'im right in the jaw! He fell flat on the floor, crying like a baby!"

"Uh huh? Is that right? Hey, Mr. Tough Guy. Answer me this," you ducked from under Tom's grasp. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, (f/n)," You heard a voice behind you. Mathias stepped into view next to you. "Heyyy! Matias! My best buddy, best pal! I thought you were my right hand man, my man!" Tom sloppily put a hand on Mathias' shoulder. "Sheesh… You're just a little bit, oh I don't know, wasted right now, Tom," The blonde smiled and directed him to the exit. "There's a little yellow car out there, okay Tommy?"

"What?! Really? Can I see it? Does it have clowns in it?!" Tom smiled like a 5-year-old getting a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, just go into the yellow car and you can have _whatever_ you want tomorrow," Mathias pushed his friend out the door. "Wow, I never thought it would be that easy…" You muttered. Your companion shrugged, "If I didn't do that then he would've stayed the whole night."

**_BZZT, BZZT!_** Your phone began vibrating as you reached for your drink. Looking at it you eyes widened.

**SAMANTHA:**

we left

_'What?!'_ You frantically typed on the keypad, '**Wait for me!**'

**SAMANTHA:**

we left a hr ago

You gripped the phone so tightly you thought it might shatter in your hands at any second. "(F/n)? What's wrong?" You looked up at a concerned Matias. "S-Samantha left me an hour ago… I think I gotta go," putting down your drink, you gripped your phone and began walking out.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The Dane called out as he grabbed your wrist. You turned around with a confused expression. "How do you think your going home? I'm sure you don't have any cash to spare and you certainly aren't walking," he held on tightly. "Well do you have a better solution?" "Ride home with me."

"Ohh no. That won't be happening," you shook his arm off your wrist.

"Please?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"And you won't be, it's my treat after all. I just need to stop at my house to pick up something up since it's closer and you'll be at home before you know it!"

-

The car door slammed shut. "You know I'm not happy about this, Mathias," you pouted and crossed your arms in the passenger seat. "Oh, I know that."

"I still don't grasp how you even persuaded me into this," you looked over to him as he backed the Mercedes out of the parking space. He was smiling like a fool. "Are you going to be that naggy wife type girl?" He looked over to you. '_God… he has beautiful eyes._' A layer of pink crossed your cheeks, "I'm not a wife to anyone so I don't think you have the right to say that." Mathias shrugged, "Fair enough."

The car ride to his apartment building went with him telling a story of how Tom would always call him on Friday nights at midnight precisely and ask him where the clown was. The blonde was already laughing and you found yourself smiling as well until he reached the parking garage. "Do you know the lore to this old parking garage, (f/n)?" He leaned a bit closer after he had parked. "No, please tell," you said sarcastically. "Really? Huh, well story goes that there used to be a man who checked the cars for open doors… or even unsuspecting women who just happened to be sitting in the passenger seats of Mercedes-"

"Okay, you are so lying."

"Shh! You're ruining the story!" He sat a bit closer. "In a terrible accident the man was killed near the parking space… uh…" He glanced at the sign in front of the car. "Near parking space 133!" You rolled your eyes. "Every night on Friday he'll slowly open the door to the victim and…"

"And what?"

Mathias opened the car door and got out. "Mathias?"

He closed the door and kneeled down, looking through the window with a stupid smile on his face and waved. As he walked away your nerves started acting up. Well, you were just a little bit superstitious.

You sat there staring at the sign that read, '133'. '_-but what if… No! It's Mathias, come on! Get a hold of yourself, (f/n)!_' A sudden movement made your blood run cold…

**BOSS:**

GET'S THEM!

You threw the door open and practically ran into the blonde which freaked you out even more. Mathias' arms held you close, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"You are such a child!" You punched his chest playfully (perhaps not too playfully). Mathias chuckled, "Are you going to come with me or…?"

"Just shut up!"

His smiled widened, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, okay, 'couldn't resist'."

-

When you made it to the apartment, you gaped at how amazing it was. "Th-This is bigger than my place, by far," you walked over to the windows and looked over the city. "Yeah, but it's a hell of a pain to tidy up sometimes," he shrugged. "The city's so pretty from up here," by saying that, you didn't realize how close you were to your friend. "Huh, I guess I'm just so used to it I don't really admire that much."

Smiling, you glanced up to see your companion looking at you. The two of you slowly forgot about the scenery down below. Mathias stepped a bit closer. '_I-I really do think I love him._' Your face was inches away from his.

'_H-hey! Wait, h-he's my boss. What the hell am I doing?!_'

As your face turned tomato red, you took a step back and coughed, "U-Uh, what was that thing you were going to pick up?"

The blonde looked slightly embarrassed with his own face a shade of pink, "Oh, of course, that thing that I meant to give you." He disappeared into a room that assumed was his bedroom.

Shaking your head, you sat on the couch next to the television. '_Ugh, why am I such an idiot?_ You asked yourself just as you heard the door to the bedroom open once more. "Found it," Mathias sounded exhausted as he ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair. "Uh, what's that for?" You said as you looked at the wad of cash in his outstretched hand. "It was for that, er, incident a couple weeks ago."

You shook your head, "I'm not taking this."

"What? Why not?"

"For one," you held up your index finger, "You gave me your own money of about five hundred bucks, and two-," you held up another finger to emphasize, "-you practically paid me with the two hundred dollars that was left. Therefore, no, I won't take it."

"Well just ta-"

"No. I won't take money that I didn't earn, Mathias."

"O-okay," he nodded sheepishly and put the cash in his pocket. You looked at him sternly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"What's the _real_ reason you dragged me up here for?"

At first it was silent in the apartment, "Do you really want to know?" You nodded in response. The blonde walked over to the stereo next to the T.V. and inserted a C. D., which played "Moonlight Sonata". "Since I couldn't dance with you back there, I was hoping I could dance with you here instead."

Another blush crossed your face, '_But why go through the trouble…?_' "I mean, it isn't in public and it's just the two of us. If you're not a dancer then follow my movement," Matias smiled and took your hand, asking for an unsaid permission. You nodded, swallowing, "Why such a sad song?" He placed his other hand on your waste. You gently held onto his hand and your other on his shoulder. What angered you was that you just knew that your face betrayed your uneasy expression. The blonde shrugged, "I honestly don't know, it just came on." You nodded, "O-okay... Carry on, then." As you he began to dance with you, you began to wonder where he learned this. Then, you thought it better to keep the question to yourself.

And that night the two danced for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

The keys made a clinking sound as he threw them onto the coffee table. The man looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a plain tee shirt and jacket. It had been a while since he went out casually like this, if dropping someone off was considered "going out". His cheeks tinted a pink as he looked over to a couch that sat in the open living room. A memory washed over him. The girl last night, this man's secretary, had slept over last night…

_"Hey, (F/n)," his voice was at a soft whisper. Mathias' lips formed a small smirk as he looked down at a head pressed against his chest, her face slightly hidden by her (h/c) hair. Her shallow breaths were barely audible against his shirt. At this point the dance was just slow sways back and forth. _

_The music faded from the last track on the CD. He looked down at his watch, thankfully on the hand clasped around (F/n)'s own. _4:36_. Mathias kept his other around her waist to support the sleeping girl. Ever so gently, he picked her up bridal style and took extra cautions to avoid waking her. The Dane couldn't help but look down at her peaceful face. It was astonishing how different she looked when (F/n) wasn't stressed over something. He placed her gently onto his bed. His arms felt so empty…_

_Quietly, Mathias removed the heels from the girl's already blistered feet and placed them at the foot of the bed. He grabbed an extra blanket and made his way to the couch in the living room. '_So vulnerable_,' he laughed to himself as he glanced at the bedroom's doorway. A thought came to his mind and immediately his face was crimson red._

The beady black eyes stared right back into his blue ones. Mathias looked away from the doll and towards the bed. A wave of exhaustion came over him, not physically, but mentally. As his head hit the pillow straightaway a scent hit his nose. Her perfume.

* * *

The weekend past so quickly, almost too quickly. At least it ended up being a good one for you. It pretty much made up of eating popcorn and watching YouTube videos. It was a good combination in your opinion. Including the fact that Mathias sent you random text messages concerning board meetings, paperwork, and how you were doing. In which was perfectly fine with yourself, it was nice to have some sort of friend around to keep you company. Even if it was just text messages.

An alert flashed at the top of your phone leaving you with a small feeling of relief and perhaps procrastination.

**LUNCH BREAK**

You lifted your eyes slightly to the ceiling, "Thank God…"

"Thank God for what exactly?" A female voice stopped in front of you, it masked a hidden emotion you weren't exactly certain about. "Oh, hey Samantha," you said in an attempt to mask your annoyance, "How are y-"

"Don't give me that crap '(F/n)'."

You looked up from your phone and stood, "Is there a, um, problem?"

"'Is there a problem?'" She mocked, "Yes! There _is _a problem! Now we're getting somewhere!" Samantha knocked over a stack of papers to your left. "_You_ are setting me up, aren't you?!" You knelt down to pick up the papers, "I'm sorry Samantha, I don't have the slightest idea what your talkin-" "You don't! Of course you would say that!" You looked up, somewhat frightfully at her, she was yelling at the top of her lungs. Directing all the attention to you.

Samantha held up your phone, her face was red with frustration, "Do you know what I'm talking about now?" You sat there, speechless. On the phone was a text log from Mathias. "Answer me!"

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?!" A door slammed open a couple feet from where you sat. Both you and Samantha looked over to the voice. Mr. Kohler looked at Samantha holding the phone up and down at you. His eyes showed his disbelief. "Samantha, get out."

She looked up at him, "W-why don't you love me?!" Tears formed in her eyes, "WHY?!" Your boss wore an unbreakable expression, "Get out." In a chain reaction Samantha took the phone and flung it at you, it wizzed by your head and hit the wall behind you. The woman ran out. The floor stood hushed. "Well? Get back to work, there's nothing to see," the blonde said. Right away it buzzed back to life, numerous voices arose. Leaving the situation just another piece of drama between two women.

You looked down at your lap, letting what had took place sink in. "Hey... Are you alright?" You looked up to see Mathias kneeling down next to you, gathering the papers. "Y-yes... I'm just..." You sighed at the shattered pieces of your once dear phone. "Shocked?" He finished your sentence with a smile. With a nod you helped with the scattered papers. "Yupp. I think we all knew it was about time before she snapped. I just didn't know that she would go after you like that," Your boss frowned and left the thought ending there.

"I'm sorry," you blurted out. He looked up, "For what?"

You shrugged, taking the papers from him and stood up. "(F/n)," he put his hand on her's thoughtfully and grinned, "Nothing was your fault. The most in fault was me, so don't feel bad about yourself... please?" You looked down as you set the papers down on the desk, "I guess, since you said so." He chuckled at your comment, "Hey, I'll replace your phone too. It was about time you get an iPhone right?" Your (e/c) eyes widened, "You really don't have t-"

"I insist, (F/n)," he shrugged, "It's not like Tom'll miss his paycheck or anything." You nudged him in the shoulder playfully, "Not even funny!"


	10. Chapter 10

His blue eyes stared off into the empty space of the office. Thoughts swirled around his mind, seemingly unable to be controlled. Mathias' expression was unreadable. Tom looked up from a newspaper, "Hey, well look at this. Some critic said that he's surprised we aren't at the top of the corporate ladder." Mathias stayed silent as he stared at the ceiling.

"Køhler."

"What?" The blonde murmured.

"I'm talking to you."

"Is that suppose to be provoking?"

"Well then!" Tom made a dramatic gesture and threw the newspaper off to the side, "If you're going to be like _that_ then I'll just show myself ou-" Mathias sighed and sat up in his chair. "I'm sorry it's just... there's too many things to keep up on." Tom sat back down and looked over quizzically, "Are you talking, uh, bad business? I get it, the economy isn't in the greatest shape, but we aren't an empire to be questioned upon." "No, nothing like that. I don't know. It's the stupid little small personal stuff that gets me like this," he rolled his eyes, "I'm over it." Tom laughed, "You sound like a teenage girl. Man up for an hour. We have a meeting about boring stuff with Mr. I'm Too Old To Be Creative." "You mean Greg, right?" The blonde grabbed his suitcase as the two walked out. "Yeah. He's actually some old spy with a really bad comb over. I mean... That guy has some problems."

"Ma-, er, Mr. Køhler," A voice rang behind the two. He turned around to meet (F/n)'s humble eyes questionably. She fumbled with a couple pages of stapled papers. "I have your presentation formatted and corrected!" He thought she heard her mumble something about too many typos. "Thanks, I almost forgot," he took it from the girl and smiled. She nodded and quickly averted his gaze.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The door clicked shut. "Glad you made it Mr. Boss," Mathias looked up to see Ron speaking. "I always thought it was my job to be fashionably late," Mathias retorted. He took his seat at the head of the table among the rest of his co-workers. He looked down at the report. A sticky note was stuck to the front page that read:

**_Good Luck!_**

With a smiley face at the end. Mathias chuckled right as the meeting began. Greg began, "First let's all go over the statistics. Overall the sales were 30% higher than last month."

"_Psst_," A whisper come from the right. It was Tom, "Look over at Greg's head." The man sat directly under the air conditioning vent as he spoke. The part of his hair began shifting across his nearly bald head. "Oh god..." Mathias muttered and looked at the nearly bursting out laughing Tom. His friend put his head into his arms to stifle his laughter. Clearly that wasn't going to work. "Is there a problem, Tom?" Greg said sternly. The smile dropped from Mathias' face like being scolding by a mother. "N-No. Not at all, sir," Tom put a hand over his mouth. Mathias felt a bit of guilt, Greg was two positions above Tom. So, of course there was going to be some tension. Greg eyed him then went back to his speech, thankfully.

About a half hour into talking about strategies for stocks it was finally someone else's "turn" to speak. Mathias drifted off again, thinking about pointless things until a strange sort of deja vu took place. A familiar face passed by the room. Was that Samantha? The blonde looked over at Tom just to see his shoulders shrug with the same shock.

That was when he noticed Ron following her figure from his seat.

The group made there way out other than the Dane who trailed behind, "Hey Ron... Why not stay for a sec? I need to talk to you." Tom looked over his shoulder and nodded understandingly to his friend. Business was business. The door closed behind. Ron stood at the table with a sort of unease, "Is there a problem, sir?" Mathias closed the blinds, shutting all curious gazes out. "Ron. I want to be really straightforward with you," He said completely ignoring the question. Ron, sat silently. Mathias sighed and went on, "Why is Samantha back in here?" Ron grimaced, "She's the best secretary we have! We _need_ her!"

"You need her? What in the world has she even done! She's expendable! You onl-"

"If she's expendable then isn't (F/n) 'expenable' too? She must have done something to provoke Sam into that state! Soon she will be a problem for all of us."

"Ron. Do you really expect me to believe th-"

"Christ, Mathias! You might only like her because she's been sleeping with you!"

The room filled silence.

Mathias took a couple steps toward the man, "God damn, you're a complete idiot aren't you?" The blonde grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him to eye level. "Get this straight."

Ron's eyes widened. "I would never do that to her. Now I want you to get you and your little girlfriend _out_ of my building," his grip tightened, "and don't interrupt me again." He let go of the man's shirt and walked out, papers in hand. When the door closed he took a deep breath, '_Thank god that room's soundproof._'

You propped your feet up onto the coffee table as you watched "Ghost Hunters" on television. You guessed this was the result of when you were bored with no work brought home. And this, you were perfectly okay with. Your phone buzzed next to you, a text message.

**BOSS, MATHIAS (WHAT SHOULD I CALL HIM?!)**

**Can I ask u a favor?**

You typed back, "Sure."

**Can I come ovverrrr?**

"Why?"

**...**

"Don't '...' me!"

**...I'm bored... :c**

"I guess u can come over."

**Good because Im outside ur door.**

You stared at your phone. "I should have expected this...".

"Hi," A smiling man said as you opened the door. "I'm sorry and have I -by any chance- missed something?" You poked your head out and checked for anyone who was listening. The hallway was empty, as usual. Mathias looked at what you were wearing, sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Thank goodness you forgot to take off your bra, which was actually pretty odd. "I guess you're very clearly busy with stuff so I guess I'll just go now," he said sarcastically and began his way out. "No, no," you laughed, "It's fine." You reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Well, great! Thanks for inviting me, (F/n)!" He pushed passed you and casually walked into your apartment. "Oh, no, it was _my _pleasure!" You shook your head with playful disapproval. The door shut with your companion saying, "Your watching _Ghost Hunters_ without popcorn?! Isn't that some kind of sin?" You sighed, "I ran out."

"Jeez. What kind of person _are _you?" The blonde grinned. With a shrug you sat down next to him as the T.V. played an EVP. You stared at the screen as you hugged your knees.

The show finally reached the end as the hour changed. "Hey (F/n)." You turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Why's it so cold in here?"

Immediately you grinned at him, "Because I'm a cold-hearted person, that's why." He frowned, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I can change that."

You tilted your head to the side in confusion. Instantly he reached out and hugged you tightly not leaving a second of thought. "Hey!" You protested. Mathias laughed but kept his bearings. After a good minute of complaints you finally relaxed and sighed out of frustration, "You're terrible."

"I know."

"When are you going to let go?"

"When I feel like it."

You rested your head on his chest, tired of putting up a fight. "Bad day?" You guessed. He nodded. "Really... really bad." Frowning, you stopped yourself from asking any further. "I'm sorry..."

Mathias scoffed, "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you made it happen."

"Well, I'm saying that I'm sorry you're feeling bad... So... I'm sorry."

Mathias looked away to hide his red face.

"Thanks..."


End file.
